


Gaston the Hunter

by CJ_Addams



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Please Don't Hate Me, drunken dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_Addams/pseuds/CJ_Addams
Summary: The street scene in Her Handsome Hero





	1. His aim was better

Rumple shut the 7th book he had pointlessly look through.

"Useless" he stated, adding it to the growing pile.

"Well keep looking," Belle demanded, "these book are full of light magic. There has to be something in here that can help."

"If we wanted to boil a pot of tea, yes"

"So every time you try something nefarious its a smashing success but when I ask you to channel that power for good, you fail."

"I don't care what Merlin said," groaned Rumple, just about fed up with his wife's naivety, "To be able to turn darkness to light is a fools errand. To use darkness for light, that may be possible."

"I won't allow it" Belle exclaimed, smacking the counter like a child throwing a fit.

"Then we'll fail"

"Wait, what? This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here" Belle exclaimed storming out.

_This woman_ Thought Rumple as he followed around the corner, "Belle. Belle, please, come back."

Belle turned throwing her hands the to the side "I don't want to hear any more justifi-" 

Just as an arrow zipped past her head embedding its self in Rumples chest. He disappeard in a shimmer of green and Belle turned. "Gaston?" "He killed me, I just returned the favor."


	2. His aim was worse

Rumple shut the 7th book he had pointlessly look through.

"Useless" he stated, adding it to the growing pile.

"Well keep looking," Belle demanded, "these book are full of light magic. There has to be something in here that can help."

"If we wanted to boil a pot of tea, yes"

"So every time you try something nefarious its a smashing success but when I ask you to channel that power for good, you fail."

"I don't care what Merlin said," groaned Rumple, just about fed up with his wife's naivety,

"To be able to turn darkness to light is a fools errand. To use darkness for light, that may be possible."

"I won't allow it" Belle exclaimed, smacking the counter like a child throwing a fit.

"Then we'll fail"

"Wait, what? This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here" Belle exclaimed storming out.

_This woman_ thought Rumple as he followed around the corner, "Belle. Belle, please, come back."

Belle turned throwing her hands the to the side "I don't want to hear any more justifi-" Belle suddenly jerked and dissolved into green mist. Rumple locked eyes with the man across the street both filled with horror at what just happened to the one person they both cared about.

"Gaston" Rumple growled

Around them Hades laughter echoed through the street


	3. Something else happens

Rumple shut the 7th book he had pointlessly look through.

"Useless" he stated, adding it to the growing pile.

"Well keep looking," Belle demanded, "these book are full of light magic. There has to be something in here that can help."

"If we wanted to boil a pot of tea, yes"

"So every time you try something nefarious its a smashing success but when I ask you to channel that power for good, you fail."

"I don't care what Merlin said," groaned Rumple, just about fed up with his wife's naivety,

"To be able to turn darkness to light is a fools errand. To use darkness for light, that may be possible."

"I won't allow it" Belle exclaimed, smacking the counter like a child throwing a fit.

"Then we'll fail"

"Wait, what? This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here" Belle exclaimed storming out.

This woman thought Rumple as he followed around the corner, "Belle. Belle, please, come back."

Belle turned throwing her hands the to the side "I don't want to hear any more justifi-" An arrow whistled by their heads and struck the shop.

Belle looked up to see a familiar face with a bow and quiver "Gaston!?" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" she asked

"He killed me. I'm going to return the favor."  
"It's going to take much more than a pointy stick to kill me." Rumple smirked  
"We'll see about that." Gaston scoffed as he advanced and prepared to fire a second arrow."  
Rumple caught it easily, still not sure why people ever thought that arrows would have any effect on him. As he examined the glowing tip however he realized a bigger game was a play."Interesting choice of weapon." he remarked turning it in his hands, "So it was Hades that sent you?"  
"He and I want the same thing -- to make sure you stay down here."

"Stop! Stop!" cried Belle moving in between the two of them. "Gaston, we all have history together, but there must be some way to resolve it."

"I have been trapped down here for years," Gaston growled, "suffering and miserable because of him" Belle turned and glared at her husband who shifted, his eyes never leaving Gaston. 

"So, no." Gaston continued. "I can't let the beast go free."  
As the disgraced hunter drew back a third and final arrow Rumple had had enough of this. He threw his arrow straight at Gastons chest as he pushed Belle to the side. She hit the ground with a thud as both arrows found their marks in the chest of the other. And both men dissolved into nothing. 

***************************************************************  
"Well," remarked Hades, who had been watching the entire confrontation through the stolen crystal ball. "That settles that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea either.
> 
> Have a great day


End file.
